Luck
by YelloMarker
Summary: Kyouya ran out of luck, but perhaps things are looking up more than he realized.
1. A Time For Everything

**1\. A Time For Everything**

There is a time for everything,

and a season for every activity under the heavens:

a time to be born and a time to die,

a time to plant and a time to uproot,

a time to kill and a time to heal,

a time to tear down and a time to build,

a time to weep and a time to laugh,

a time to mourn and a time to dance,

a time to scatter stones and a time to gather them,

a time to embrace and a time to refrain from embracing,

a time to search and a time to give up,

a time to keep and a time to throw away,

a time to tear and a time to mend,

a time to be silent and a time to speak,

a time to love and a time to hate,

a time for war and a time for peace.

—-

Kyouya had never believed in luck. No, he would never believe in such flimsy thing. Not luck, nor the deities, nor any gods for that matter. They only exist for the irresponsible, those who had the compulsive need to blame anyone other than his or herself. He believed in making his own luck, working hard for it and manipulate hard if needed. That was, until _that day_.

At the age 24, Yoshio Ootori announced him as the heir of the Ootori zaibatsu, and just like that he had achieved what he had been aiming for since he was 8.

He really couldn't have tried harder the past 8 years since his graduation from Ouran. He was young, a promising entrepreneur, and one of the world's most eligible bachelors. The moment he'd bought majority share of the Ootori Zaibatsu and threw it back at his father, his fate had been sealed.

It wasn't, however, the end of his story. Contrary to what people believe and just like any other humans, he makes mistakes. Contrary to what the third Ootori heir believes, there are things he couldn't predict.

One small miscalculation helped by unprecedented economic downturn, and the wheel turned. _That day_.

The Ootori name meant nothing now, if not the Japanese version of Wallstreet in the subprime mortgage.

Everytime he remembered that inauspicious day he felt like laughing. How the mighty have fallen, as many would say. The funny thing was that nobody would have been able to fault him for the fall, not even his father. He really had done his best, no one in their sane mind could have done any better. And yet to see the majority of his inheritance disintegrate before his eyes in a snap of a finger made him he realize how really fickle life was.

It was during those moments that the thought of Haruhi the scholarship student passed his mind every now and then. Someone so _lacking_ , with dream so _little_ , but every time he looked at her he had the funny feeling that she actually had more than he ever did.

"…Kyouya-senpai?"

Kyouya snapped toward the familiar voice, half-expecting that it was his imagination.

"Haruhi" He intoned, although altogether surprised as she was.

"What are you doing here?"

Her eyes were looking strangely at his hand- _the same blunt chocolate eyes,_ Kyouya thought- and he realized that she was looking at the daikon he was holding for tonight's dinner.

"Shopping."

"In a commoner's market?" she asked doubtfully. "It this something Tamaki-senpai asked you to do?"

"Haven't you heard about the news recently?"

"News? What news?"

Now it was his turn to look at her strangely.

"Have you been living under a rock?"

"Well" Haruhi breathed rather sarcastically, "Excuse me for having no time to watch what other people are doing… I'm rather busy trying to pay up my rent."

"Funny, I'm doing the same thing myself."

"EH?"

—

Money. Assets. Profits.

Money are valuable. Profits are good, assets even better. They are long term assurance, Yoshio Ootori would often say.

People can be profitable to you, but they are not an asset. They are as fickle as the wind, they help you one moment and they stab you in the back next. Hold their weakness and they stay loyal to you.

Don't get him wrong, Yoshio emphasized, there are some people worth investing your time on, some people whose loyalty worth buying. They are an asset. Something of an increasing value. Choose wisely.

To the Ootoris, assets rang more assurance. These things Kyouya knew by heart.

Because he knew these things by heart, he had invested the zaibatsu money on many valuable assets, several were predicted to rise beyond measure.

Those assets valued to nothing now.

"Thanks for walking me home, senpai."

Kyouya obliged her and hummed noncommittally. She grew out her hairs, he noticed. More feminine.

He watched her fish for her key while putting all her groceries on one hand. He would've helped her, if his own hands were not both full with groceries.

Then, almost as a second thought, Haruhi added: "Do you want to come in for tea?"

"Tea sounds delightful." Kyouya didn't realize how much he had missed talking to an old friend, and judging from Haruhi's reaction, his answer had surprised her too.

—-

"Ano… Senpai."

Kyouya had to put his groceries in her fridge. They barely fit in that tiny fridge, on top of her own groceries, but it sufficed.

"Hm?" Kyouya sipped his tea. _How nostalgic, commoner's tea_.

Then: _I'm a commoner now_. Kyouya chuckled.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Fate, I suppose" The tea was bittersweet in every sense; he'd had the very same cheap tea filling the Host Club's supply for years. Tamaki started it.

"Fate, senpai? Are you going to tell me what happened or are we just here for tea?"

"Direct as always, aren't we?" Haruhi saw him smile against the teacup and forced herself to rein her ire.

"The host club… we've been in contact, you know. Tamaki calls ocassionally, or whenever he feels like it. Honey-senpai dan Mori-senpai sends me emails, although the content really didn't tell me much about them, other than the fact that they're doing fine. The twins…

"Are just being the twins… they barges in whenever they deem it fit." Haruhi sighed.

"And that leaves _you._ " Haruhi faced him, and stared hard, as if it would help her see why he had disappeared the past few years.

"…And that leaves _me_." Kyouya agreed.

Now she was pissed. "Must you answer everything in circles?"

"Calm down, Haruhi. I'll tell you."

His calm persona made Haruhi want to strangle him. _Don't he know how much he'd made the others worried?_

"As you've probably heard the news, Japan is all the poorer now." Kyouya began, as if making a remark about the weather.

"Which I'm _sure_ didn't bother you rich bastards even one bit." Haruhi bit back harshly. After all, thinking of all the bubbly life Ouran students had, the term economic crises probably didn't even register.

" _Au contraire_ , Haruhi." Kyouya frowned. Unknowingly he had picked up a certain blonde's taste despite having not seen him for almost a year. He wasn't sure he liked it.

"Eh?"

"Sure, we're all the poorer now." Then, as if an afterthought, "At least comparatively to the global market, we are.

"The Suous were forced to cut down on their schools budget, although on the other hand people are going back to school because they couldn't find a job, so at least off the things they worry about, they don't have to worry about captive market;

"Hani and Mori-senpai... their business is with the national security so the current government budget will definitely affect them;

"The Hiitachins, on the other hand, are rather unaffected by the downturn as their clothing brand ships globally. They have a large reserve of various foreign assets that are suddenly worth more, so it evens out whatever they have lost.

"And you? What about you, Kyouya-senpai? What about the Ootoris?"

"I'm here, am I not? Shopping daikon in a commoner's market." He laughed enigmatically. The irony of the situation was very hard to miss.

"I'm a commoner now. Just like you are."

Haruhi could hardly swallow the irony as she gaped at him.

Kyouya ignored her.

"Well, I better head home before Father start calling."

As if on impulse, Kyouya grasped his pocket for his phone to make a call for his limo driver, an action not missed by Haruhi, before he annoyedly stopped, picked up his groceries and walked for the door.

Haruhi was not sure what to think of Kyouya's confession. In her mind, the word Ootori does not even belong to the same sentence as the word commoner.

"I'll walk you outside, senpai."

"Thanks, Haruhi"

Kyouya couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, there really is some higher power up there that's now laughing at him. Maybe he was paying up for all the manipulation he's done. If that was true, then he sure had lots to pay for.


	2. Pride

**2\. Pride.**

—

The end of a matter is better than its beginning, and patience is better than pride

—

With privileges and title stripped, Kyouya saw how people's treatment change. The Host Club, of course, would have happily helped him, but his pride would not let them do that. He vowed to rebuild his empire by his own two hands.

"Akiito"

"Yes Father?"

The Ootori patriarch distastefully took a piece of daikon with the fine silverware. The reality of their situation contrasted greatly with the luxurious summer house they were currently residing in (one of the smaller one—they've sold the rest to keep the company going), the fine silverware they were using, and the mercedez parked in the garage. These were the only thing that they had yet to sell, and would soon have to sell if they continued the way they were right now.

 _Pride_. _Much good it does._

"You've talked to Honda-san today?"

"Yes Father."

"And his reply?"

"Unfortunately he's unable to help at this moment."

Normally at this point, Yoshio would have nodded calmly, though Kyouya knew better. The way he clenched his fist white every time he heard a rejection suggested the total opposite of calm.

Kyouya was not surprised when he heard his father bang his fist on the dinner table.

"This treatment—How dare the lowlife—"

"Father!" Fuyumi glanced warily at her 2 years old daughter Yui.

Dinner was always a messy affair. Much tension, and too little good news. A small dining room that was conjoined with the pantry was a stark contrast to what they used to have.

Maids were laid off; instead Fuyumi graciously decided to help poor Tachibana with domestic affair while her husband was working. Her skills had significantly improved since giving birth to her first daughter and for that Kyouya was glad.

Kyouya checked his watch (a Cartier; pride really was his downfall), and decided that it was time for him to leave.

"Please excuse me, I will be leaving first."

"Kyouya? It is work?" Fuyumi asked.

"An old friend." He smiled and adjusted his glasses, hiding thoughts behind his cool facade.

—

"Haruhi"

"Kyouya-senpai"

Haruhi was still wearing her working attire. A simple pencil skirt, blouse and shirt combo. Even now, Kyouya couldn't imagine anyone mistaking her as a boy.

"Did you wait long?"

"No, I was just done with work."

Commoner's coffee place. The smell of what they'd like to think as fine roasted coffee wafted the air, and Kyouya for once agreed the scent was calming. He might just learn to love it.

"How was work? What do you do now, Haruhi?"

At that, she smiled wistfully. Immediately Kyouya knew that she had achieved her dream to be a lawyer, just like her mother did. Kyouya felt a small pang of jealousy but promptly discarded it. Even if he was poor now, he would _not_ have the petty mindset of the poor. Haruhi deserved what she had earned.

"I'm a lawyer now. Work has been.. tiring at best, but rewarding." Haruhi finished contently, confirming Kyouya's guess.

"Indeed. There's a shortage of lawyer in Japan after all, the reward must be quite significant."

Just like the shadow king, Haruhi mused. Always seeing everything in terms of profit.

"I don't mean that kind of reward."

Just like Haruhi, Kyouya thought. Always, always untouched by greed.

Some things doesn't change after all.

"I must say Haruhi, struggling for rent is rare for a lawyer. I had to assume that you haven't been picking your case all that wisely?"

"Mm. Not all that really needs help are able to pay."

"Hm." Kyouya hummed in agreement.

There was silence then, but a comfortable one. Unlike what Haruhi thought, Kyouya didn't even raise a statement about her working pro-bono. He had changed, even if a bit.

Haruhi, despite her laser like focus to her work, and perhaps because of it, had been quite alone. Her friends she kept at an arm's length with her aloofness, her father's line of work demands that he was only home when she was already asleep.

Kyouya, despite his calm appearance, was tired of everything. His family became commoners. His bestfriends became people he could not meet, out of his own volition. His friends.. well, he never had them to begin with. Haruhi is Haruhi. The eye of his storm, the only variable that remained unchanged in his life. And so he held onto her, fast.

And just like that, an unspoken agreement had been formed between them.

Kyouya would often meet her after work, at first once, then twice a week. Occasionally he would even visit her house, and Haruhi would always, always make time for him.

They would talk about politics, work, ouran, or none at all.

They were both busy people.

They were both lonely people.

—-

Three months since their meet up. However, there was something different today.

He was smiling. A good news.

"Haruhi!

"Someone is willing to buy out our Zaibatsu!"

"That's great, senpai! How did your dad take it?"

"Hn. He'll get over it. We've been trying to make it survive on our own and it wasn't working. We don't have enough money for that, and so many people had to be laid off. I'd rather see the fruit our our labor become someone else than perish to nothing." Kyouya shrugged.

"What will you do with the money?"

That's where the good news really was.

"A new start."

There was the possibility that he could flunk at his only chance to redeem himself. He had always liked challenge. He had always been _afraid_ of challenge.

"I'm sure you can do it, senpai"

What is it about Haruhi that could make him believe in himself?

"I'm sure it's time to start calling me by my given name. I'm no longer your senpai, Haruhi"

To his surprise, Haruhi chuckled.

"You'll _always_ be my sempai."

Today he realized two things at once.

That chances are not really made like he had always believed. The acquisitor of his company was someone a humble janitor at his place referred him to, over an impulse lunch at the company cafeteria. He had deigned himself to talk to the old man. Chance fell out of nowhere, and it was up to his own hands to work with what was given. Pride did not help one bit.

He also realized that he _didn't_ like Haruhi calling him sempai. That he had a preference at all also surprised him.

"Kyouya"

"Hm?"

"Please call me Kyouya"


	3. Vanity

**3\. Vanity**

—-

"Vanity of vanities," says the Preacher;

"Vanity of vanities, all is vanity."

What profit has a man from all his labor

In which he toils under the sun?

One generation passes away, and another generation comes;

But the earth abides forever.

—-

Haruhi couldn't be more different than Kyouya, although people would beg to differ.

They were considered more mature than their age. They barely fooled around, merely because they couldn't afford to. Kyouya had an empire to attain. Haruhi had groceries to think about.

If Haruhi were to put a name to their differences, it would all crunch up into one blunt word.

Vanity.

Something a commoner like her could not afford to have.

Kyouya and Haruhi were both commoners.

Kyouya was a commoner with an empire attached to his name.

Haruhi couldn't really tell if they are really similar or different.

—

The glittering ballroom served as a reminder of his old world. Endless dessert fountains, wines more expensive than gold, dresses tailor made to perfection.

Undaunted, Kyouya walked in with his head held high, partially out of habit and partially out of dignity.

He was a commoner wearing Valentino suit tailor made in Italy, like cheap young wine in a fine wineskin. _Utterly pointless._

His father was too prideful to attend parties such as these, no matter how badly he needed to. His brothers thought that it was shameful to make an appearance with their recent disgrace.

Kyouya however was a third son, and a member of the famed Host Club. He knew well how to bow down before his older brothers to get what he wanted. He knew how to be a servant to his customers' wills, how to cater to their vanities. _What profit is there in keeping my pride?_

"Ara~ isn't it the young Ootori heir?"

"Suzuki-san" Kyouya smiled and bowed politely. _She used to be the one bowing down to us._

"My bad, you no longer own Ootori zaibatsu don't you, dear?"

"That would be correct, Suzuki-san. We were fortunate enough to have interested a buyer." Kyouya retained his smile, hiding himself behind his glasses.

"You poor thing! It must have been hard on you to attend parties like these."

He really didn't need her degrading pity, but he took it anyways.

"Thank you for your kind concern. I would appreciate any helps in the future." He bowed once again. _The Suzukis used to be the one asking for our help._

 _"Isn't he ashamed to be here? Look, he's bowing down his head again."_

 _"Served him right."_

Kyouya ignored them, just as he always had. It was neither the first, nor would it be the last. He would be a fool if he think that his family was the only one taking the hit. Everyone was trying to create the illusion that everything was as it used to be, like magicians weaving an elaborate show.

Expensive chandeliers, gold leaves, and diamonds.

Vanities.

Kyouya chuckled.

"Is there something funny, Ootori-san?"

"Nothing. Nothing is funny." _This whole ruse is._ "I am simply happy you stopped by to talk to me, Suzuki-san. Please pass my greetings to your husband." He said, kissing the woman's hand reverently.

"I-I will."

Kyouya repressed another chuckle. _Old habits do die hard._

 _—-_

"Rich people are so vain."

The unwarranted comment brought Haruhi's attention to her senpai.

"That's rich coming from you, Kyouya-kun"

Kyouya noted with satisfaction the lack of 'senpai' attached to his name, although he did ask for _just_ his name, it will do for now.

"When I said that, I wasn't including myself in mix." he felt the corner of his mouth lifted in self congratulatory gesture to himself.

Haruhi thought not.

"I was just thinking about the difference between us, senpai"

Kyouya noticed the unpleasant honorific but decided to be magnanimous in favor for his curiosity, voicing a disinterested: "Oh?"

"You said you're a commoner like me, but you're hardly one with load of cash attached to your name."

"You're right, technically, now that the company is bought. For much lower valuation than it could have been, but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"But?" Haruhi prodded.

"But those _load of cash_ are our remaining capital and will not go toward my living expenses if I can help it. I will continue to live as a commoner."

Kyouya sounded so sure of himself that Haruhi was not sure he understood the kind of life being a commoner entails. After all, what kind of commoner still owns a luxury car, a big house, and a live-in helper slash bodyguard in his house?

Haruhi said as much.

"What's with this sudden bout of insecurity, Haruhi?"

Haruhi really wanted to slap that arrogant smirk on his face.

Kyouya did not tell Haruhi that those too, will soon be gone.

At least in front of Haruhi he could keep that last bit of vanity, a simple exchange after all the humbling humiliation he'd been going through.

"Just- so you know you're still rich by normal people's standard."

"I am" Kyouya smiled and sipped his coffee.

"What happened to _'not including myself in the mix'_?" Haruhi quipped sarcastically.

"I'm not vain, I _am_ richer than most even now."

Haruhi was about to say something in her exasperation when a loud voice suddenly broke in.

"HA-RU-HI!"

The call startled Haruhi as familiar red hair waved at her.

"What's this! Our elusive shadow king!"

"It's good to see you too, Hikaru." Kyouya smiled the business smile that had swooned many, many girls, and had extorted money voluntarily from many, many people.

"Tsk, tsk." The red hair wagged his finger smugly. "I'm Kaoru. You should be able to tell us apart by now."

"Hikaru, stop messing with him." Haruhi frowned disapprovingly.

"Aw, Haruhi, you're no fun!", said he while grinning like a chesire cat, slinging an arm around Haruhi's shoulder, completely and unabashedly unaware of the concept of personal space.

Haruhi seemed used to it.

It was rather anti-climatic that the friends he had been avoiding for so long he happened to meet just like that, all those distance suddenly turning into nothing. Kyouya was not sure if he should feel relieved at how easily they all slipped into familiarity, or concerned that he was loosing his touch after all those successful years of avoiding his friends.

He felt neither.

Instead, a surge of familiar rage took him. He should be used to it, the twins touching Haruhi, them acting familiarly. He had been the one gone, not her. Some part of him wondered if the heated sensation was actually the black coffee scorching his throat.

He felt dread pooling at his heart but decided to squash it down.

 _No, no. It can't be._

 _Not again._


	4. Once Upon A Time

**4\. Once Upon A Time**

—-

The race is not to the swift,

Nor the battle to the strong,

Nor bread to the wise,

Nor riches to men of understanding,

Nor favor to men of skill;

But time and chance happen to them all.

For man also does not know his time:

Like fish taken in a cruel net,

Like birds caught in a snare,

So the sons of men are snared in an evil time,

When it falls suddenly upon them.

—-

[3 Days Ago]

Haruhi thought, long, long time ago, that she and Tamaki would eventually be married, have tons of kids, if only because Tamaki is a romantic like that.

"So, so, Haruhi, my grandmother will introduce me to the society!"

Haruhi loved listening to the blonde's voice, it's like honeys, sunshines, and wagging dog all mixed together.

"This torturous separation will finally end! My sweet daughter, we can finally be together again!"

"…back to your daughter am I?"

"But Haruhiiii! I miss you so much! I miss our 'cuddle time' together!"

"You meant 'movie night' sempai." Haruhi deadpanned.

"We used to call it 'cuddle time'. You did too!"

 _No. Not that again._

"Sempai, your family needs your help in this harsh time. You do remember why we broke up, did you?"

 _Silence_.

"Sempai?"

 _*Sniff*_

"Are you crying?"

"I really miss you Haruhi."

Haruhi couldn't help but smile. "I miss you too, sempai" She truly did miss him, even if they did break up, she thought the world of him.

"Really? *sniff* More than you miss Kyouya?"

"Why Kyouya-kun? You're in France and he is in here, of course I miss you more, dummy." Haruhi chuckled. _Silly guy._

"You've been calling him Kyouya.. Kyouya-kun this, Kyouya-kun that… and meeting him everyday… and you still call me _sempai._ " The last part was muttered sullenly.

"No _sempai_ " Haruhi deadpanned, "Kyouya-kun and I don't meet everyday. But I do miss you more."

"Really? *sniff*"

At his sudden happy tone, Haruhi laughed.

"Really"

"Pinky promise?"

" _Pinky promise._ "

—

 _Not again._

Kyouya thought it was a phase.

The way his eyes would involuntarily look for her. The way his heart squeezed painfully every time she looked straight at him.

Kyouya should have known, when he had first saw her again after so many years, that things wouldn't be as simple.

Kyouya was not the most emotional person. He held a tight reign over his feelings, kept them locked in a box only to be inspected occasionally, like dusty mannequins in a glass cabinet. His feelings hardly mattered, or so he'd told himself.

Once upon a time, Kyouya gave Haruhi up for his best friend's happiness. Tamaki would treasure Haruhi better than a cold person like him would have, and Haruhi too, loved Tamaki. Tamaki needed her, Kyouya didn't. As an Ootori he needed someone of influence, someone who would be useful. Haruhi was not that person. Haruhi was his small indulgence, an annoying impulse from time to time, much like an itch, which he could easily put aside for everyone's greater good.

But Tamaki had chosen his family over Haruhi. Kyouya couldn't blame his best friend; the boy never knew what it was like to have both his mom and dad together, what it was like to have a grandmother. It did cross his mind from time to time that perhaps to Tamaki, Haruhi, too was an impulse that was to be put aside for everyone's greater good.

The thought didn't sit well with him.

—

"-ya! Kyouya-kun!"

Kyouya blinked.

"Geez mother, don't scare us like that. You look like you're gonna eat someone alive!"

"Are you okay, Kyouya-kun?"

Kyouya blinked.

"I'm fine."

He wasn't.

"Hey, should the three of us hang out? It's really been a long time" Hikaru asked.

Kyouya quickly stood up, his surroundings whirled around him as he tried to sort his jumbled thought.

"I need to go"

"Kyouya, are you ditching us?" Hikaru said incredulously. "I'm not in town often you know!"

Kyouya looked at the older of the twin, the one that was hopelessly in love with Haruhi. Probably still is. He saw the redhead's hand still slung across Haruhi's shoulder.

"Haruhi, you need to go too." He grabbed her. "Ranka-san told me to bring you home by 3."

"He did?"

"Hey! You're both ditching me. That's so cold!"

Kyouya walked for the door with Haruhi in tow.

"Sorry, I'll see you later Hikaru! Bye!" Haruhi waved awkwardly with one hand, the other in her senpai's grasp.

Kyouya left without as much as a backward glance.

"Geez! Still a shadow king as ever." Hikaru grumbled to his still warm coffee.


End file.
